


Merry Christmas

by blue_avocado



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Tsumugi runs into Tenn, and things take an unexpected turn...
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Something simple and sweet for Idolish7, particularly my favorite pairing of Tenn/Tsumugi. :)

\---

There was a very distinct chill in the air that Christmas Eve. Frost covered the various windows of establishments and vehicles throughout the city. It was cold enough that people were bundled, and clutching their coats closed in a feeble attempt at keeping warm. To Tsumugi, the possibility of a small snow shower was imminent. Thus a tiny smile formed on her face as she walked back to her apartment. She didn't find this kind of weather a hindrance. In fact, it brought her a lot of excitement. She didn't really talk about her holiday preferences much, but Christmas was always one of her favorites. The colorful decorations, the food, the general atmosphere... So lovely. Even though it was technically a holiday meant for lovers, she still liked to indulge and buy small gifts for others. Earlier that day, she had given each of the Idolish7 members small sponge cakes as a token of appreciation for their hard work. Things had gone well, though she had been found herself flustered when Nagi asked her if she had someone special to spend the night with...which also prompted some glares from the others. It kept making her think about that, about spending the holiday with someone special. As she wandered down the street, she glanced around at the scenery with awe. A giant santa plush in the window of a toy store caught her eye, and she peered inside, cupping her hands around her eyes. 

"Aren't you a bit old for stuffed animals?" 

Tenn's voice caused her to spin around, gawking at his sudden presence. "Kujo-san!" 

Even with the disguise he was wearing, currently made up of gawdy clothing and thick-rimmed glasses, she could still tell it was him. He took a deep breath, his sights locked onto the display in the shop. "Then again, I guess a lot of women are still into that sort of thing."

She felt ever so slightly irked by his assumption even if there was some truth to it. After all, she had a few plush bunnies in her bedroom. "Actually," she began, trying to still sound chipper. "I was looking at the Santa because I enjoy Christmas."

"You do, hm?" asked Tenn, now staring back at her.

The intensity of the way he was looking in her direction made Tsumugi's cheeks redden. "Yes. I enjoy Christmas time."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he nodded in a knowing manner. "I should have known."

Furrowing her brow, she grew annoyed by his reaction, assuming he thought of her as childish. "Why is that?"

"Because it's so _you_."

A scowl formed on her face. She knew it. Despite that, she wanted to remain cordial. "I should probably--" Before she could say that she was going to take her leave, she felt some droplets hit her forehead. Touching the now wet spots, she then gazed up at the dark sky, noticing the clouds above. It seemed that rain was beginning to fall, not snow. Suddenly, she felt Tenn pull her in closer. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked up at him in shock of his action. "Kujo-san!"

"We need to take cover somewhere before we get drenched." 

Blinking a few times, she found her voice after some trouble. "...Our recording studio is close by." 

"We should go there then." Tenn took a hold of her wrist. "I think I may know where it is. If I'm wrong, let me know."

As she allowed herself to be led by him, she felt her chest tighten and her face burned. Why was she feeling this way?

\---

Flicking on the light switch, Tsumugi then finally managed to catch her breath. As she did so, she looked over at Tenn. Both of them had gotten drenched when the rain began to pour harder towards the end of their trek. Quite quickly, she retreated to a closet in the hallway, retrieving a towel she had store in there for emergencies such as this one. Holding it out to him, she quietly offered it. He looked at her for a moment, appreciating her kindness then shook his head. "No. You should use it."

"But--"

"I'll be fine." Tenn went to her, taking the cloth in his hand, and dabbing it on her forehead. "If you want, I can do it for you."

Blushing somewhat, she glanced away from him out of embarrassment. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

He shrugged, giving her the towel. "Sure."

Some silence ensued while Tsumugi dried herself off as best as she could. Placing her foot on a chair, she proceeded to run the towel along the length of her leg. Tenn's eyes settled upon the sight, greedily taking it in. Long, smooth, creamy. Though he wasn't the type of man that oogled women or saw them as objects of gratification, he also had fleeting moments of admiration for the opposite sex. And Tsumugi was quite beautiful, particularly now that she was damp, and showing off her leg in such an unintentionally voluptuous manner. Looking at her like this stirred some feelings in him, of which he tried to shake off but couldn't. "Hey..." His voice trailed off, ever so slightly uncertain.

Though she couldn't detect that, she still found there was something off about him then. "What is it?"

Tenn went over to the bulletin board where several pictures, promotional flyers, and other mementos of Idolish7's past were being proudly displayed. "You've come very far, you know."

"I...have?"

He turned to her, nodding. "Yes. You, and your group."

Standing up straight again, she held the towel close to her chest as she thought over his compliment. "Thank you. I've been trying my best to be the sort of manager they deserve."

"I've noticed that you've been working hard, and trying to be right by them. I'll admit," Pausing for a moment, he leaned against the wall. "I feel disappointed in our manager sometimes."

"You do?" She shot him a quizzical look, hoping he would elaborate further.

"Sometimes she doesn't really seem to look for _our_ best interests, only what will benefit the company we're signed to. It's frustrating, like what happened at Sound Ship." 

Briefly remembering the incident, Tsumugi bit her bottom lip. "Well...we have to make tough calls sometimes. Originally, I was asked to cut the group down to three, and it really tore me up inside to even think about separating them. Luckily, it was just a test my father concocted, but still!"

Tenn noted how cute she looked in that moment. "What did you end up choosing? At the end of that test, that is."

"I...chose to keep them together."

"That's also very _you_."

Folding her arms, she turned away from him. "Kujo-san, we don't know each other well enough for you to keep saying things like that."

Something about her words stirred him up inside, causing him to walk closer to her. "True. Though maybe this is our chance to get to know each other better." His hand caressed her cheek for a moment before he leaned down towards her, intending to kiss her.

Thinking fast, Tsumugi pulled out a wrapped candy cane from her pocket, then using it to block his lips from hers. "Wait a second!"

Eyes wide, he was shocked she did such a thing. "Wh-what are you--"

"I...I guess I..."

He chuckled, proceeding to take a hold of the cane, then lowering it. "I do enjoy your company, and I am serious about getting to know you in a more intimate manner."

Tsumugi sighed. "I know, it's just...um...I don't have much experience...with men. Dating. Kissing."

"Do you think that would upset me?"

"Maybe. You've probably been, uh, with a lot of girls."

"Well, yeah." Tenn said casually, with a playful shrug.

This did not amuse the young woman. "Get out."

"Now, now..." Lifting her chin up to look into his eyes, he also smiled. "It's a cold night. I could keep you warm if you'd like, but only if you want me to."

Even though this was all happening so quickly, and in such an unexpected manner with someone she never thought she would be in this situation with, Tsumugi still felt quite swept up in the romance of it all. Thus she closed in on him this time, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. It didn't last very long as she pulled away to blush over what she had done. In turn, he didn't allow her to do that for long either, pulling her back in for a hungrier lip-lock. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she deepened the kiss. Both of them gave into their desires, and it emboldened Tenn to lead her over to the nearby couch. Tsumugi knew what he was trying to do, deciding to make it easier for him by lying down whilst their lips still connected them.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her. "So, you're sure you want this?"

"Yes." Tsumugi replied confidently.

His hand began to play with her golden locks as he positioned himself on top of her. "Consider this a Christmas present."

As she laid another kiss on him, her cheeks flared up. "Y-yeah, same to you..." There was a nervousness to her voice that she tried to hide, and failed.

Tenn began to trail some kisses, from her lips to her cheek then down towards her neck, proceeding to nibble on the nape soon after. From under him, Tsumugi began to tremble, though trying desperately to remain composed. While he did that, he went on to run his hand along the length of her leg. Goosebumps began to form on her skin as she let herself enjoy the sensual touching he was giving her. His fingertips continued to brush against her, teasingly nearing the hem of her skirt. Tenn pulled away momentarily to smirk at her before laying another peck on her lips. "Let's proceed..." Now he decided to explore what was beyond the fabric border. 

Sliding his hand through, he stopped when he reached her silky panties. Pulling her skirt up, he soon bent over, clamping his teeth down on her underwear, and proceeded to slip them off as he moved slowly down towards her feet again. A gasp came from Tsumugi as she watched him with surprise in her eyes. Once her underwear was around her ankles, he went on to tug them off entirely. Next Tenn went back to her lower body, spreading her legs apart to look between her legs. Her vaginal folds showed obvious signs of arousal, being wet and plump currently. Only a small amount of pubic hair was found below, and Tenn briefly wondered if she trimmed it herself, a thought that made him harder than he already was. His finger slowly rubbed her labia, teasing her sensitive flesh without actually going inside. The gesture made Tsumugi arch against him in an attempt to feel more than what he was giving. This amused him, and he began to use two fingers to move in a circular manner over her protruding clitoris.

"Just for tonight," he began, still touching her. "I want you to call me Tenn. Only Tenn. No need for formalities, okay?"

Tsumugi merely moaned, unable to find words to answer with. 

This spurred him to do more. Thus he pulled his fingers away from her entrance, and instead dove his head between her legs, inserting his tongue inside of her pussy. Since he had prior experience, there was no fumbling and awkwardness from Tenn. In fact, he acted boldly, using his tongue in motions similar to what he had done with his fingers earlier. Around and around he went, driving Tsumugi closer to the edge as she gripped the cushions of the couch in an attempt to not flail about. He kept glancing up at her, satisfied by her reactions. It meant he was doing a good job in pleasuring her. Soon enough, he began to slid in further into her, savoring the taste of her insides. With each stroke of his tongue, Tsumugi felt herself having to resist the urge to cream all over his mouth. "You know, many girls wish they were in the same position you're in right now." Tenn said, then swishing against her nub again.

"I...I see..!" exclaimed the young woman.

"And some have managed to be." Reaching up, he took a hold of her breast, squeezing it. "But something about you is...different. Maybe it's your kindness...your sweetness..." Lifting his head, he then licked his lips to show her what he meant.

Tsumugi's cheeks burned as she set her hand on his head. "Tenn, I...I...I want more! More!"

"Of course." Though instead of going back to it, he stood up, and began to remove his clothes. First removing his button-up shirt, at a leisurely pace in order to further entice her. Once he got that off, he took his pants and underwear off next, at a similar speed. Her eyes lit up when he finally threw the clothing onto the floor, and showed off his completely nude body to her. "Do you like what you see?"

She didn't answer him. Instead she began to take her clothes off, starting with her jacket then her shirt, followed by her bra. All she had on still was her skirt. With that done, she moved to the edge of the couch where Tenn stood. His erect penis was soon enveloped by her warm, wet mouth. Tenn grinned in satisfaction, feeling quite lucky that she had chosen to do this to him. Placing his hand atop her head, he began to guide her movements, prodding her into slowly bobbing her head against him. A soft moan came from her, and he ran his hand through her blonde hair. 

"Hm. I thought you wanted me to do that to you." He spoke, his tone even. "But you decided to do this instead."

Her tongue pressed against the length of his rod, also swirling it around in her mouth a few times. After having her fill of that, she pulled away from him, soon wrapping her fingers around his dick. "I wanted to...try it as well." 

"So even you have naughty desires..." Tenn grunted when he felt Tsumugi begin to stroke his hard-on. Her grip on him tightened somewhat, her motions increasing in speed by the second. Although she was rather sloppy with how she was touching him, he was satisfied that she was doing this at all. "I'm impressed, Tsu-chan."

"Tsu-chan?" Then she put him back into her mouth, sucking on him quite hard. 

In turn, Tenn began to thrust against her. Each push provoked her into suctioning him deeper into her mouth. His cock throbbed as the steady motions continued, heat building up inside of him. It was just too much for him to bare. Without warning, he yanked himself away from her, and before she could ask why, he positioned himself in front of her pussy, and shoved his tongue deep inside of her again. This time, he began to lick her wildly. Usually, Tenn was more precise with how he pleasured his partners. But not this time. He wagged his tongue all over her, mostly brushing against her clitoris. She began to scream quite loudly, begging him for _more_ and _more_. Like many women he had been with, she enjoyed receiving attention on her g-spot, and he was happy to oblige. Slowing his actions down some, he began to tap against the nub in such a way that created a comfortable and pleasant friction. 

"Yes! Yes! Please!" Tsumugi bit her lip, trying to keep herself from being too loud...and somewhat failing. 

After he pulled away, Tenn chuckled at the look on her face. "Perhaps it's time we wrap this up?"

"You mean..."

He kissed her lips gently before looking at her again. "Do you want to?"

Tsumugi let her actions speak for her as she laid back in a spot that would be more ideal for him to penetrate her comfortably. Thus he decided to do just that. His dick began to slowly slide inside of her, stretching her vagina more as the lengthy member descended into her. Although she closed her eyes and winced, she only felt some mild discomfort instead of the pain she had read could happen during sex. A deep sigh came from her as she began to relax. Once she felt the base of his crotch connect with her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and cradled herself against him. "I want you. Right now."

Her words stirred some intense feelings within him, and he was spurred to begin pushing himself into her. At first, his thrusts were slow and lazy, though he enjoyed savoring each twitch of her vaginal walls and every change in her facial expression. As he continued, he reached down to touch her clitoris. Another moan came from her at the added sensation of his fingers massaging her pussy whilst still grinding himself against her. In turn, she grounded her hips against his, and tightened her vaginal muscles around his member to keep him snug in her. 

Grunting, he decided to increase his speed in an attempt to elevate both his pleasure and hers. His fingers moved away from her aching clit, and soon became entangled in her hair. Warmth began to envelop them. He could feel himself close to the edge, giving into it instead of fighting against it. Hot semen filled Tsumugi, which made her shout out in shock. "Tenn! TENN! OH!" Knowing that she hadn't had an orgasm yet, Tenn decided to help her achieve it by going down on her again. She was surprised that he positioned himself between her legs once again, his tongue whipping against her folds wildly. "Tenn..!" Entering a euphoric state caused from the building heat below, Tsumugi finally let herself go, creaming on his mouth soon after.

Looking up at her, he also licked his lips as if her taste was the most delectable he'd ever had. "That was incredible."

With a blush on her face, Tsumugi sat up. "Well... Um, what...do we do now..?"

He situated himself on top of her again, his hand stroking her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "Let's keep each other company tonight."

A small smile formed, returning the same loving look. "I'd like that."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in close. "Merry Christmas, Tsumugi."

Basking in his warmth, she replied, "Merry Christmas, Tenn."

\---


End file.
